Am i really Jonathan Christopher Herondale's sister?
by Spira.Herondale
Summary: He's still after me, what the hell are Shadowhunters? Spira is an orphan, a normal girl, after Jace wayland shows up she has no idea what to expect! She is basically kiddnapped and dragged to Idris, where she meets the gang. ( You know who i mean) Spira is out looking for answers, could it possibly be true? Is she Jonathan Christopher Herondale's long lost sister?
1. Idris? Shadowhunter? what!

**Hi, this is my first fan-fiction, hope you like it... i hope this will be a long one, i'll update when i can! ( I'm normally really busy so updating will be rare) Apart from that... Enjoy ^-^ **

I looked behind me… he's still after me… what are shadowhunters? And why do I have these crazy marks all over my body? I dodged behind a wall and took a deep breath of air, a teenage male voice boomed

"Spira? Come out! Let me help you, I can explain!"

Who is this guy? What does he want with me? I glanced around the corner… what is that? It looks like a stone… my life is getting weirder and weirder by the minute! I thought I was normal… but now I'm not so sure, I mean I can jump from a 10 storey building without breaking my legs, I heard his footsteps getting louder, lets hope...my 6 years of training in karate will help. I charged towards him he grabbed me

"Let me go"

"Shut up, and let me speak!"

"Bastard let me go!"

"You are so much like our dad"

"Wait what?"

"You're my sister, did you really think I'm that stupid?"

"I can't be! I'm a human and you are a super alien freak!"

"I'm a shadowhunter and you are my sister so shut up"

"Ok, tell me what's your name?"

"Jace"

"Jace? Jace what?"

"Jace Herondale, I prefer Wayland though"

"Either way I'm Spira"

"Yeah I know. Now come on. I'm taking you to Idris"

"Idris?"

"The shadowhunters home country, don't the mundane teach their offsprings that?"

"Humans? No we have a really poor education system"

"Makes sense"

I moved my white hair away, and looked in shock as we walked through a wall

"Was that a portal?"

"Yes, welcome to Idris"

I glanced around, It was full of people that looked like Jace, he let me down I had the urge to run.. but I'd get lost so I followed him, we were walking when a dark hair teenager came up

"You look like Valentine"

"Valentine?"

"Alec this is my sister Spira. Spira this is Alec Lightwood my parabatti"

"Oh, hi nice to meet you"

"Whos this?"

Hi Isabelle. This is Spira jace's apparent Herondale sister"

"She doesn't look anything like him"

"That's where your wrong, I'm wearing contacts. I don't want people to know I have gold eyes"

"Let us see them"

I took my contacts out an blinked my gold eyes shone and I smiled.

"She's a herondale"

"Lets make sure she is"

I rubbed my right shoulder which moved my shirt showing my star scar

"Shes a herondale! Look at the size of her Scar!"

"Its ugly.."

"I wouldn't say that it where a angel touched your father"

"Oh… so who's our father, I seem to be hearing a lot about him"

"He's William Herondale"

"Oh, our mum?"

That's where its changes. Mine is Celine yours is Jocelyn Fairchild"

"Oh… so what about valentine?"


	2. i have a half sister?

"Oh, so what about Valentine?"

"Valentine Morgenstern, the trickiest Bastard to deal with"

"Why's that?"

"Once you spend a little more time in our world, you won't ask me again"

As I walked next to Jace, who didn't seemed impressed, I glanced around , my stomach grumbled and he looked at me

"When was the last time you ate something?"

"I'm a Orphan, well I was till you dragged me into this mess"

"And I assume you haven't ate anything?"

"The last thing I ate was a apple which I stole… "

"We can't have you starving… you have a shadowhunter ceremony to go to"

"Which is?!"

"You'll see"

As we sat down, the waitress gave me a dark look… but lightened when she Jace, what is with people? Are they all in love with Jace?! I ate quietly and kept my eyes down. Alec finally said

"Valentine Morgenstern, was a genius, but a idiot for trying to disturb the accord signings with his stupid groupies known as 'the circle' a group dedicated to following Valentines orders. Now they are either dead, no longer shadowhunters, striped of their runes or just in the silent city hoping to die"

"Well that's cheery"

"He's your half father, your half Morgenstern. Jocelyn was a stupid women to ever marry the psycho-manic"

"Jace, he's my father."

A girl with blazing red hair stood there, Jace smiled at her

"Clary so nice of you to join us"

"Who's the Albino?"

**Sorry, this chapter is seriously short! I'll try and write more next time... but i have a MASSIVE ESSAY on Law and Order to write! i'll update ASAP. pls review :) **


	3. i've found my dad

"Who's the Albino?"

I stared Clary, she was short and cute. But I could tell straight away we weren't going to get along…

"Clary this is Spira my twin sister"

"How can you be sure Jace?"

"Checked myself"

I growled and got up, she stared at me

"Is there a problem?"

"Yes there is! Your god damn attitude! You think you are so so Posh! You are pathetic, and if you 2 are getting married I will NEVER EVER give you my blessing! Jonathan may I speak to you alone? Now?!"

I left the café, Jace stared at me

"What the fuck was that? You can't go around yelling at people you barely even know!"

"Well, I'm sick of this. Take me home or I'll …"

"You'll what?"

"Never mind. Jace I just want to go home."

"You're home, so I can't see why you're complaining"

"No, New York city is my home. Idris is barely even known of in the Mundane world. And I want it to stay that way. In fact don't come near me ever again. I don't want the shadowhunter life… it's not me"

I turned and ran, Jace stood there with his mouth wide open. Good he was smart enough not to follow me…

I glanced around, there has to be a portal around here somewhere… I continued to run… this is hopeless I'm running around in circles… wait maybe … I shouted

"Valentine Morgenstern show yourself!"

A white blonde hair man came up to me he barked

"Yes?"

"You are apparently my father, my half one in any case"

"I know, you're my daughter Spira. I suggest you come with me"

He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into a building


	4. what a nightmare!

**Jodie is a friend of mine, who has requested for me to add her to my fanfics, when u review and u want 2 b part of this fanfic say so**

**-her name has been changed 4 privacy reasons- Enjoy **

He grabbed my shoulder and dragged me into a building…

"LET GO OF ME!"

i shrieked, he covered my mouth and dragged me to the back door….

(Back in the Mundane world )

I pressed 'Recall' Once again. And just like my 5 other times, her voice message came up

"Hey! I'm out and about doing who knows what! Place your message at the beep!"

I slammed my phone shut, thinking -Spira where could you possibly b?!- i took a sip of my coffee, she promised me to be here on time… so that we could go watch the 1D movie that i dragged her along to…

(In Idris)

He flung the door open and slammed me into the brick wall

"Shut up, or i'll do it again!" He threatened

"I just want to go back…."

"Well, fine. You are sick of our world"

As he drew a rune on the brick wall and pushed me in

"Careful what you wish for darling"

And everything around me became silent as i embraced the portal.

( in front of the cinema)

"There you are!"

"Hey Jodie,"

I smiled, as i walked with her to the cinema door. Jace was standing there

"hello spira, who's your mundie friend?" he chuckled playfully

"Jodie, this is Jace. Jace this is Jodie"

"Hi, nice to meet you."

She blushed, i looked away and simply implied

"What do you want jace?"

"I want you to come back to Idris and apologise"

"Apologise to whom?"

"Clary"

As he grabbed Jodie and i and dragged us into a portal with Jodie screaming all the way…


	5. seriously? Im never gonna apologize!

Paste your docum

"What was that?"

"That was a fucking portal Jodie, get used to it"

I growled, Jace was leading us through a massive maze of streets, how big was Idris? Jodie kept stopping to admire the shops, something Jace wasn't very pleased with. He commanded

"Keep an eye you little mundane friend"

"Can you just say human?!"

Jace gave me a death stare as Clary approached in a soft glide

"Hello Spira"

"Hello Clary… long time no see"

"…. And who's your friend?"

"Jodie"

Jodie blinked and her mouth drooped

"Earth to Jodie!"

She smiled stupidly as I said directly to Clary

"Sorry for being such a bitch… I was scared that's all"

"Chill"

I could sense fake gratitude.

"In fact no I take that back. You'll always be a fucking bitch. Jodie. We are leaving"

I grabbed Jodie's arm and led her past the crowd of awe-spiring shadow hunters and shadowhuntress. We didn't get far, Jace caught up and pushed Jodie into a portal sending her back to the human world

"What was that?"

"Simple, I hate her I hate Clary. Now let me go home and stop bothering me!"

He nodded in sadness as I stepped through the portal and Landed on my feet in front of a the theatre . Jodie commented

"Let's do that again!"

"No, we are watching a movie as planned ok? The movie is about to start so let's go get some popcorn and go enjoy the movie."

ent here...


End file.
